


不散，不见

by Juicy_999



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicy_999/pseuds/Juicy_999





	不散，不见

*Cp:蔡徐坤×朱正廷 不拆不逆  
*这是一个在我心里勾勒了很久的一个故事，希望各位能够喜欢  
*Bgm:《不散，不见》-莫文蔚

 

00.

把爱与亏欠 揉成一圈  
来不及告别  
来不及再见

 

01.

“诶，你看。”身边的同伴突然推搡他的胳膊，“你看台上那个，长得好看吧？”

朱正廷用湿巾用力擦了擦自己廉价的被洗褪色了的灰蓝色衬衫——那本应是烟灰色的。他眉头蹙起，语气里带了淡淡的不满，“什么……”他抬头看向狭窄昏暗的酒吧舞台，晦涩的浮光掠过粗制滥造的吉他和他敛下眼睑的侧脸。

他弹吉他是很蹩脚的，这谁都听得明白，可偏偏他的声音却沙哑又渺远，倒是让人忽略了他的稚嫩外表。

还没成年吧。朱正廷低下头专注地清理着自己的衣服，目光却轻忽地摩挲着间奏时对方因为专注而紧抿的嘴唇，和他低声吟唱时蓦然抬眼掀起的狂风。他有些奇怪，长了张稚嫩的脸庞，目光却空洞苍老得像寒冬里结着冰霜的玫瑰。

那朵玫瑰似乎将枪口对准自己了。朱正廷心跳一滞，见他唇角勾起一个良善又诡谲的弧度。

手肘处突然的撞击让他猛地回过神来，慌忙地继续手上的动作，朱正廷心虚地瞥了眼同伴的表情，见他并没有注意到自己的反常才放下心来。

零零落落的掌声响起，他轻快地跃下舞台并没有荡起回响，单薄的身影被深沉的黑色吞没，朱正廷的心跳却随着对方的愈发靠近跳得猛烈。

停下了。

对方随意地背着一把破烂的吉他倚在吧台边上，熟络地和调酒师调笑，半分目光也未赠予他，吝啬得很。这下朱正廷总算是看清他的脸了，清秀漂亮又带了少年的硬朗英气。他看起来似乎又与台上不一样了，他爱笑善言，他有很多的好友，似乎先前的寒冷只是他本人的臆想罢了。

这样善变的人应当是危险且不可接触的，在朱正廷的认知里。他明白对方是暗夜里的玫瑰，他带刺，他的刺上也噙着冰，轻易勾连出血腥气的皮肉，是让人难言的钝痛。

 

“你好。”

这声音太轻忽模糊了，蔡徐坤几乎以为这是幻听。他从未在酒吧里听到过这样简单的问好，简单到让他觉得有些荒诞可笑。他用脚一蹬，高脚凳就将他带到光面前，戏谑的笑还未完全凝固在嘴角，就消散地无影无踪了。

“也许，你能请我一杯酒吗？”朱正廷攥着自己已经皱巴巴的不成样子的衣角，露出一个赧然的笑。也许是喝了酒又或别的原因，他的眼尾脸颊渐渐浮起甜美的粉色。他舔了舔嘴唇，亮晶晶的。浓重的酒气冲撞地他飘飘然，全然没有意识到自己的话有多失礼奇怪。

“乐意至极。”

然后他看见坐在椅上的人仰着脸，嘴角划出卷翘的可爱弧度，好像这里还是明亮宽敞的校园而非黯然逼仄的酒吧。

朱正廷晃了晃神，接过他递给自己的杯子，冰凉甜蜜的酒液尽数吞入，连带着他还未说出口的疑问。对方扣着他的后颈，用强硬的姿态逼迫他同自己接吻，但落在唇上的吻却是柔软缱绻的，让人很难不沉迷。酒液随着两人的动作从嘴角溢出，落在那件单薄的衬衣上，晕出一片湿润黏腻。

朱正廷推搡着对方的胸膛，目光瞥见酒保调侃的笑，顿时觉得脸上有些烫。他艰难地吐出几个模糊的字眼，见对方停下了动作，便用雾湿的眼睛直勾勾地望着他，灯光明明灭灭，在他眼中漾出细碎的星星。

蔡徐坤吻了吻这双漂亮的眼睛，“好。”

他紧紧攥着朱正廷的手，手心是温热的，带着他穿过暧昧难辨的弯曲走廊，将他压在门上细密地接吻，揽住对方柔软的腰肢，在两人湿热的颤抖的鼻息间准确地找到他的嘴唇，采撷秘果。

由着对方热情地将双腿缠上自己的腰，他抱着完全倚在自己身上的人，剥下宽松的衬衫，抚摸着他皙白细腻的每一寸肌肤。

被他温暖的怀抱紧紧包裹的时候，蔡徐坤支起上半身，借着朦胧的月光去看他额上的细汗和眼角的点点星光，他艳红的小巧舌尖像是在刻意引诱似的探出半截，又怯怯想要退缩，却被狠狠咬破渗出血珠。

五月份的夜晚闷热得很，两具身体蒙上的细汗汇成汗滴沿着蜿蜒的道路缓缓向下。

朱正廷手指穿梭在对方毛茸茸的细软发间，随着动作时不时揪紧他的头发，试图向他讨一个吻好来安慰自己。可事实上对方的动作可说是温柔至极了，他精壮的腰杆如温柔的海浪，缓缓地在松软的沙滩烙下自己的痕迹。于是朱正廷又晃着自己修长的腿，细细地摩挲着，带了些说不清道不明的情愫。

大汗淋漓过后，朱正廷才恍恍惚惚想起，他还没有问对方的名字。

 

02.

后来朱正廷退掉了自己的出租屋，拉着大大的行李箱，也没有想过可能的另一种答案，就莽莽撞撞又勇敢地去了酒保给的地址。

他想，他永远会记得蔡徐坤打开房门时的表情——错愕又带着难掩的雀跃。

两人心照不宣地交换了姓名，也心照不宣地没有问起来的种种缘由，倒是叫朱正廷一路上绞尽脑汁想出的理由偃旗息鼓，他也永远没有再提起这个破绽百出的破烂谎言。

当然了，当时的他也以为这将会是新的一段旅程。

 

二十岁的少年总会有无限的热情和无处发泄的燥热，他们在没有风扇只有肮脏烟草气味的出租屋里，在狭窄的单人床上度过了无数个缠绵的夜晚，交换了无数个吻，在无数个阳光恰巧漏过百叶窗的清晨望进对方的双眼，深情地互道早安。

他们在无意间聊起才知道对方的过去，朱正廷还打趣儿地说道：“那什么时候我的大才子会给我写首情歌呢？”

在蔡徐坤知道朱正廷竟然是个追求作家梦的名牌大学辍学生的时候难免惊讶，半晌，他扬起一个有些勉强的笑容，声音闷闷的。

“哥哥太厉害了，以后一定会成为很有名的作家。”他抿唇，犹豫再三还是没有再开口说出下一句。

“我也希望……”朱正廷没有察觉他语气里的落寞，乐呵呵地将自己投进松软的棉被里，就这样看着蔡徐坤漫游天际地聊着未来和梦想，“我前段时间给一个我很敬仰的导师，当然他也是有名的作家，寄了自己写的东西，虽然很大可能性不会被看到，但我觉得还是应该抱有期待的……”

那晚，朱正廷说了许多。但他太沉浸在自己的世界了，他没有发觉蔡徐坤异常地沉默，甚至连笑容都少得可怜。他只是兴奋地勾勒着未来生活的轮廓，却从未征求过他人的意见。他也明白这是他的问题所在，所有的他的朋友都和他提起过这个问题。可这太难改了。

顾及他人的想法，太难了。

蔡徐坤只是握紧朱正廷温暖的手，握得很紧，如若是平时，朱正廷早就娇气地皱着眉要他吹一吹了。他试图以这种方式提醒朱正廷，时不时地应着声给他回应，心却扑通一声落进了一潭冰水，坠得很深很深，像是没有尽头那样的深。

朱正廷未来的人生里，从来没有他。

从来没有蔡徐坤这个人，他被完全隔离在朱正廷的生活之外。

他那样切实地握着朱正廷的手和他的体温，却越来越冷，他甚至觉得自己握着的只是一缕绮丽的美梦了。梅雨天的夜晚有些凉，两个人依偎着的温度本应是恰恰好的。

他睡了，闭上了自己闪着憧憬和幻想的眼睛，嘴角还噙着一抹淡淡的笑。蔡徐坤坐在床头摇着大蒲扇，端详他精致的眉眼。他看过这张漂亮的脸情动的模样，感受过他温暖的怀抱绞紧他时那汹涌的潮，清晰记得他修长笔直的双腿环在自己腰间的妩媚姿态，也难忘他指节分明的艺术品般的手抚摸着自己宽厚的肩背时留下的指印。

分明才结识了二十来天，却像度过了半辈子那样熟悉。

也许只是对他的身体更加熟悉吧，蔡徐坤无奈地笑着，手上的动作也顿了顿，就听见睡梦中的人不满地嘟囔。

明明是比自己大的哥哥啊，怎么就这么会撒娇呢？他吻了吻那轻颤的睫毛，小巧的鼻尖和半张着的嘴唇，羽毛般轻柔。

“晚安。”

他钻进被窝，抱住对方颤抖的身体，吻了吻眉间，却默契体贴地没有再开口，再揭开真相。

谁都是清醒的，清醒的人是不会犯错的。

 

03.

第二天的清晨如往常一样温柔恬静，没有人提起昨晚那些天马行空的设想。

朱正廷像每一个早晨那样拿着笔杆被磨得光亮的钢笔，在脆薄发黄的稿纸上写着蔡徐坤看不懂的人生思考，蔡徐坤也拿着铅笔在谱纸上信手涂鸦，拨弄着吉他的弦，又拿起橡皮擦掉了前一个符号，哼唱着在朱正廷听来有些莫名的旋律。

“两条直线即使交错而过，在那个交点过后也就再无交集了。”

朱正廷写下这句话，心下却惴惴不安，他想起昨晚蔡徐坤那句“晚安”，苦涩的那句“晚安”。急匆匆地划掉这句不知所以然的表意不明的话语，尖利的笔尖却将稿纸剌了一道口子，发出刺耳的噪音。

“坤坤，”他颤着手将笔盖盖上，慌张地将废纸揉成一团扔进废纸篓，像个销毁了证据的罪犯一样从后拥住蔡徐坤，来抵消自己的不安和没来由的罪恶感，“这首歌，我给你填词吧。”

他将下巴抵在蔡徐坤的肩上，想着用这首词记录下他们的点点滴滴，却忘了他们从来没有向对方表白过，充其量也只能算个比朋友更亲密一些的情人。

戴着眼镜的朱正廷乖顺地像只兔子，蔡徐坤被他吹着鬓角的碎发弄得痒痒，一把揉乱了他微长的头发，像是得逞了地笑着，“我还能不给你填？”

朱正廷笑弯了眼，又凑到他耳边吹气，和蔡徐坤笑着滚到床上，被他压着在脸上啄了几口，朱正廷笑嘻嘻地求饶才被放过。

“我倒是没想过我能为未来的大歌星写词。”朱正廷撑着脑袋直直地望着正在认真谱曲的蔡徐坤，阳光漏过百叶窗被裁切成边缘模糊的一条条光线，印在蔡徐坤凌厉的侧脸，镀上了柔和的纱。可事实上他的心是柔软的，凌厉的外表只是一层保护色，朱正廷清楚极了。

“你可别取笑我了。”蔡徐坤无奈又宠溺地笑着，语气黏黏糯糯，他在湖南长大也自然带着口音，后来才随着父母到北方来。

朱正廷只是傻呵呵直勾勾地盯着他看，也不说什么话，把蔡徐坤看得脸都烧得透红。

蔡徐坤放下怀里的吉他，双手捧住朱正廷的脸，趁他还没反应过来吻了吻他的鼻尖，红着脸接着在纸上涂涂画画着什么，不仔细看还以为他在画麻绳团儿。

 

八月的一个暴雨天，朱正廷突然说，“坤坤，我觉得我可能永远也得不到回信了。”

他背对着蔡徐坤，像一团刺猬竖起自己的刺不让任何人靠近。而对方却轻轻地将他拥入怀，心甘情愿被他的尖刺刺得遍体鳞伤，他轻柔地拍着朱正廷的背。

“为什么？”他开口问道。

“半年了。”朱正廷揪着他的衣服，哽咽道，双臂勾住对方的脖颈，将自己的全部托付给蔡徐坤，“半年了没有回信，你觉得还会有可能吗？”

蔡徐坤听见他的话不禁窃喜，“可是，只要不是明确的拒绝，都会有回转的余地的，不是吗？”

可朱正廷只是抱着他，咸涩的液体浸润了蔡徐坤的颈窝，因为太靠近而汗湿的碎发黏在他湿润的脸颊。蔡徐坤吻了吻他泛红的眼眶，顺势将他压在身下。

蔡徐坤想，如若能将他永远地钉死在这个摇摇欲坠的灰暗公寓里就好了。

 

04.

他们还是日复一日地生活，在如此狭小的世界里生活着。房顶的鸽子早就飞走了，逃离了这片压抑的灰色天空，顺着延绵不绝的屋脊飞到无人知晓的远方。

他们还是日复一日地做爱，却渐渐少了甜言蜜语，少了温柔相待，多了为了温存所必需的借口。热情被无聊的日子消磨殆尽。

时间轴就这样缓慢推移到次年一月，朱正廷第一次过这样寒冷的冬天。

蔡徐坤的棱角越发地鲜明而具有攻击性，他在酒吧越来越受欢迎了，却依旧没有成功地将自己的歌曲小样送出去过。他觉得自己离朱正廷越来越远，远到握不住他的影子。

 

一月的一个深夜。

“坤，”他现在的称呼亲密得很，语气的热情也呈反比例递减，“今天回来的好晚。”

“怎么了？”他才将视如珍宝的吉他放到窗台上，还未将裹挟着风雪的大衣脱下就被人由后抱住，“今天怎么这么晚还不睡？”

朱正廷将脸埋进冰冷坚硬的外套，滚烫的眼泪无声地被吞没。

“想你了。”

蔡徐坤转过身，用算不上温暖的大衣将朱正廷也一同拥进怀，温暖的体温透过毛衣传递到朱正廷的身上。蔡徐坤借着月光看见他红肿的双眼，和脸上斑驳的泪痕。他愣了愣，吻着朱正廷脸上的泪痕，美其名曰替他取暖，他揉了揉朱正廷因为噩梦惊醒汗湿的卷发。

那天晚上朱正廷并不意外地十分热情，像时间倒流回初见那次，他红着眼问自己讨酒喝一样。只是这回多少带了点两人都心知肚明的亏欠。

夜太深了，朱正廷不敢叫得大声，只能咬着蔡徐坤的肩膀忍住自己的吟哦，泄出破碎的啜泣。

他握着蔡徐坤的手，将自己的手指挤进蔡徐坤的指缝之间，望着伏在他身上的半大少年，“我收到回信了。”

他的眼睛湿润黑亮，天生便适合流泪，往日蔡徐坤是喜欢看他被自己顶弄到流泪，但这回他却感到汹涌难敌的失落。

朱正廷注意到他的动作一顿，便翻身自发地骑在蔡徐坤的小腹上，“天亮了，我就要走了。”

“火车票我已经买好了。”他双手撑在蔡徐坤的胸膛上，摆动着自己的腰肢。

“起来以后帮你收拾行李。”蔡徐坤抬手用指腹抚了抚朱正廷蹙起的眉头，“我明白的。”

可他分明看起来难受得快要落泪了，朱正廷想，整颗心浸满了酸水。

 

天才蒙蒙亮，蔡徐坤就起了床替朱正廷收拾东西，他将所有朱正廷曾带来的东西都塞回了那个大大的行李箱。他才发觉，除了一沓厚厚的稿纸，行李竟然没有任何变化。双人套的洗漱用具则被他私心留下了，不为了别的，他想，燕子再如何向往远方，也会回巢。如果将这些共同生活的痕迹也留下的话，也许有一天，朱正廷也会回来吧？

“坤。”朱正廷被屋内的动静吵醒，他坐在床上沉默地看着蔡徐坤，突然开口。

“一起走吧。”

蔡徐坤折叠衣物的手没有停顿，他也没有开口回应，只是抿着唇作出了无声的拒绝。

“蔡徐坤，我好冷。”

“抱抱我吧。”他张开双臂，期待着蔡徐坤的回头，给自己一个温暖的拥抱。

可是没有。蔡徐坤只是一言不发地收拾着行李，和最初那样，半分目光也未赠予他。他用着和平常一样温和的语气询问，却没有面向朱正廷，让人看不清他的表情。

“南方比这边暖和，到那边，你就不会冷了。”良久的沉默过后，蔡徐坤开口。

可他哪里知道南方的冬天更冷呢。

 

05.

下雪了。

刚走到公寓楼下的时候，朱正廷借着宽大外套的掩饰将手伸进了蔡徐坤的口袋，用自己冰冷的手牵住蔡徐坤的小指。蔡徐坤察觉到他的动作，紧紧握住朱正廷的手。朱正廷将毛衣领拉得更高了点，才安心下来。

这一趟的火车乘客很多，月台上异常地拥挤，所有人都在忙着同自己的亲朋好友流泪道别，没有人察觉到他们俩。蔡徐坤将行李箱递给朱正廷，帮他戴上厚厚的手套。

“你会回来吗？”他还是怀着天真的幻想和期待，以为爱情大过天。

朱正廷望进蔡徐坤炙热的目光，打了个颤，罕见地沉默了。他舔了舔哆嗦着起了皮的嘴唇，想开口，却什么话也说不出，只好用沉默代替他的回答。

蔡徐坤见他这幅样子，也只是笑着，用摘下了手套被冻得通红的手捧住朱正廷的脸，“到了以后，不要随便上陌生人的车，东西不要丢，吃东西的时候注意点，吃点汤汤水水的暖暖胃，别像上回把自己的胃给吃坏了……”

他说着说着，声音渐渐发酸，让人听了也心脏瑟瑟。

朱正廷愣愣地看着蔡徐坤，那些重复过上百次的叮嘱他已经倒背如流了。他看见蔡徐坤的眼里蓄满了泪，这是他第一次见蔡徐坤哭。

他说完了，将颤抖的嘴唇贴上朱正廷的眼睛，紧密地贴合着。

“下雪了。”他用指腹些许的热度融化了落在睫毛上的雪粒子。眼眶终于不堪负重，滚烫的眼泪顺着脸颊滚落，几乎将他的心烫得起了皮。

火车鸣起长笛，聒噪的声音划破长空，月台上的人们一瞬间躁动了起来，像被扔进了沸锅。拥挤的人潮将他们隔开，朱正廷被人潮包围着被迫挤上了火车。错综复杂的人味充斥着车厢，朱正廷想往外挤对蔡徐坤说声再见却无法，他眼睁睁地看着两人之间的距离越来越远，最终被定格在一个无法跨越的生命的长度。

车门关上了。蔡徐坤看见朱正廷用力拍着泛着雾白的玻璃窗，着急地和旁边的乘客说着什么，然后车窗被他打开，寒风倒灌进车厢，一片骂声。

与此同时，火车缓慢地转起了车轮，朱正廷向着车离开的反方向，艰难地从沙丁鱼罐头人群中挤了出来，他将头探出窗外，竭力地在喊着什么。

他说，“蔡徐坤——我——”

寒风吹散了他的话语，蔡徐坤望着车远离的方向站了很久。

他回过身，拖曳着冻僵了的步伐。

 

他永远也不会知道朱正廷说了什么，是“我爱你”或是“我会回来的”。他永远也不会得到答案了，再也没有人会在一个温暖的清晨在他身侧，用漂亮的含情的双眼望着他，用沙软的声音对他说“早安”。

就像他那天没有说完的半句话朱正廷永远也不会再听见一样。

就像他永远也不会知道南方的冬天有多么冷一样。

06.

本该属于天空的白鸽终于振翅不再被困囿于一方屋顶，离开了破败的小巷去往了远方。

而抱着吉他的少年却夜夜看遍人世百态，再也没有勇气提起自己的步伐。

07.

我要带你去明天  
你的空位在我这  
在消失之前记忆背面  
存活在我里面  
不散不见

—END—


End file.
